


Bunny Wife Inula Cure your Ills

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bunny Girl, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doctor Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Impact Play, Impregnation, Latex, Light Bondage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding Crops, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: You come home after a crazy day at work to your bunny girl wife and she cuddles you and helps you recover. When you wake up she has her fun with you making you her little patient.
Relationships: Married - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Bunny Wife Inula Cure your Ills

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script. Please give credit to me if you plan to perform this.

[F4M] Bunny wife Inula cures your Ills [Script Offer][Monster Girl][Bunny Girl][Wholesome][GFE][Fdom to Fsub][Doctor Play][Lingerie][Bondage][latex][facesitting][cunnilingus][Handjob][blowjob][cum eating][In heat][Creampie][Breeding][Impreg][aftercare]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun)

[Softly humming or singing "Ring around the Roses" for a while]

[Can be washing dishes or vacuuming. Honestly any household chore will do take your pick]

Now lets see. That's all done. 

Now what time is- 7:52?! What the hell?!

He's 4 hours late! [Annoyed grumble then thumps her foot on the floor]

He knew we planned this all week. [Fast chittering]

That's it gunna give him a damn earful. 

[Phone tapping and dial tone]

Cmon. Cmon pick pick uuuuuuup. 

[Number is unavailable message]

[Scoff] The hell you mean unavailable? [Chittering]

[Agitated]  
I swear if it was that horse skank in accounting muscling in on my hubby I'm going to wring his neck! 

[Annoyed growl and thumps her foot harder]

Well guess I'll just wait and see his excuse. 

[Some time later]

[Slowly tapping her fingers impatiently on table and chittering]

[Door opens]

Well well, look who's FINALLY home. 

[Chair scrapes getting up]

Did you totally forget about our- [listener falls into her exhausted]

Whoah. Baby! Hey are you ok? 

Hey hey c'mon just lean on me. 

Lets get you to the couch. 

[Soft plopping on the couch]

Here just lay your head on my lap. [Pats her lap chittering]

[Head stroking/scalp massage sounds]{Binaural optional}  
Shhhhhhh. There we go. Just take your time and then tell me what happened. 

Hmmmm oh damn baby your heads burning up! [Chittering]

Just...relax and tell me everything. 

Uhuh. 

Really? Office party for the managers retirement?

They finally convinced Frank to be an old man huh? 

Ok so then what?

That...centaur from accounting wasn't there was she?

[Clearing her throat non chalantly]

No reason just making sure, you never know with how clumsy those hoofbrains are after all. [Chittering]

So then what?

Passing around some cake and soda to celebrate, right. 

Then wha- wait hold on. HALLUCINATING?!

What the hell was in the pop?!

On that matter why did your phone say "unavailable" when I tried checking in on you?

You...thought your phone was giant murder hornet and you chucked it?

Ummmm sweety, I know youve been paranoid bout those but seriously THAT'S what you saw while tripping balls?

Ok so then what. How the hell did you even make it home and not get pulled over? Are you still tripping?

Wait...hold on a sec. 

Are you kidding me? 

Jenny the holstaur was a corporate spy? 

How the hell did you figure that while tripping? 

Saw her at your bosses office typing. 

Ok so you tackled her and exposed her and then what?

Holy shit. Did the cops wanna haul you in or something?

Uhuh. Took your statement and stuff right. 

Did they at least give you something to come down from whatever you and the others got spiked with? 

Already passed by then. Ok thats good then. 

So I'm not looking like some jackalope bunnygirl right? 

No antlers between my fluffy ears? [Chittering]

[Soft laugh] just your sexy bunny wife huh? 

Oh Ive gotten hotter and its not just your head?

Pffffft

Well. I guess you're actually not tripping anymore if you're making those lame jokes of yours. 

Still baby. You had me worried sick. Was already starting to think there was gunna be a few body bags because of me but holy shit that story is wild. 

[Sigh] I guess this ruined our "Date night" though. 

[Annoyed groan and thumps her foot]

Just gunna have to let you rest and see that the fever isn't anything serious.

Yea. Sure, lets just go to bed and cuddle. 

C'mon just lean on me. [Chittering]

[Walking through hallway]

Easy there sweety. 1 step at a time ok?

If you're feeling woozy just let me know. 

Ok. Bed. 

[Gently lays listener down]

Theeeere we go. You ok?

Rooms not spinny or anything? 

You're feeling hot? Well, heh I know you are but think you're just fishing for compliments at this point.

Ok then just lets get you out of those clothes then and cool off. 

[Clothes rustling undressing listener]

Ohhhh yea my hubby is definitely hot. [Sucks her finger then makes sizzle sound] steaming infact. [Soft laugh and chittering]

Sorry sorry. You're not the only one who can make bad inappropriate jokes. 

Hmmm? Whats up baby? 

Honey dont worry about it. 

Yeah...its ok. Dont worry bout date night. 

Totally crazy shit happened to you, so I think we can make an exception. 

Besides we can make up for it. 

But right now, you my good handsome loverboy need your cuddles. 

So just give me a sec here to undress and I'll join you under the covers. 

[Groaning undressing and bedsheets shuffling]

[Pleased soft groaning and moaning snuggling up to listener]

Ok then. No arguing there druggie boy you're little spoon tonight. 

[Soft giggling and breathing and head stroking]

Hmmm you know. This isn't so bad for date night. 

Here turn around. Just mush your head in my bosom. 

[Giggles] 

Yes bunny boobies for my hubby!

Cmon. Snuggle in closer baby. 

[More snuggling sounds and pleased groans]

Just tangle your legs with mine. Good boy. 

Give me your hands. 

Oh look, a bare bunny butt and fluffy tail. [Chittering]

I know how much you like playing with my tail. 

[Content moans and breathing]

Shhhhh. Just rest sweety. 

[Shushing and breathing slowly fades out]

[Fade in] {chill mood music optional}

[Chittering] well well. Look who finally woke up. 

Nu uh don't get up. Well not like you can anyway. 

[Soft chuckling and chittering]

Oh what are the ropes for? 

Weeeeeell to keep you secure. You were drugged after all. Never know when you might have any more *adverse effects.*

Now then. You sir, had an appointment with your doctor yesterday. 

You're going to have to make up for being so late. 

[Mischievous chuckle and chittering]

How? Oh you already know how, my dear patient. 

You clearly showed signs of being sick and Your oh so caring doctor is going to *cure you*

[Walks towards listener heels clicking]

Not dressed as a proper doctor? Oh Sir you wound me. If I remember correctly you respond quite well to my medical lingerie. 

[Playful chitterimng]

Hmmmm is that a protest I hear patient? 

Shhhhhhh. Doctor Inula isn't having none of that. 

Now we have to begin your ex-a-mi-na-tion

[Latex gloves stretching and snapping]

Hmmm satisfying sound was it?

I see your eyes widening. 

[Snaps her glove again]

Now then, won't be a proper examination without my trusty medical bag. 

[Clasp of bag/zipper opening]

No no. This isn't a riding crop patient. Its my exam stick. 

[Light smack with crop on listener]

Bad boy. Mislabeling my tools. 

Now are you going to behave? Or does the doctor need to perform a more drastic treatment to cure you?

[Satisfied chuckle, bed creaking sitting by listener]

Good patient. 

[Skin grazing and touching and soft chittering] {latex crinkling}

Check through your hair.

Behind your eaaaaaars

Bright eyes. 

No irregularities here I see. 

Oh wait I think I see something. Something.right. here. 

[Gentle kissing sounds. Improv as you like]

Ooops. Guess I was mistaken. Maybe it moved?

Perhaps here on your neck?

[Neck kisses and some light biting. Chuckling and chittering]

Oh what are those sounds patient? Are you enjoying your physical exam? I might have to *Tap* your face with my fluffy ears to make you quiet down. 

[Soft gaspy moan]

Mmmmm bad boy patient. 

[Smack of the crop]

No biting the bunbun ears!

Now you're going to apologize. 

[Bed creaks standing over listener]

You look cute down there patient. 

For misbehaving I'm going to have to give you a radical treatment. 

[Sits on listeners face]

Lick me patient!

You'll need to earn your first dose of medicine. 

[Moans gasping forcing listener to eat her out. Improv as you like. Add some chittering here and there where you want.]

That's a good boy. 

Lick along the lace. 

Follow. Every. Line. 

Very good. 

Lets give you your dose shall we?

[Cloth shuffling exposing herself]

Here you go patient, drink up your "syrup"

It's good for your throat after all. 

[Moans continuing to make listener eat her out. Improv as you like you know your sounds]

That's it. Makes sure to drink it. All. Up. 

Lick up all the excess around the- [Gasp and deep moan]

Veeeeery good boy. Now swirl your tongue. 

Slowly. Lick all my folds patient. 

Drink every drop of your doctors sweet medicine. 

Oh. Need to breath do we? Nope. You can hold it. 

I don't think you've drank enough medicine yet.

Go on lick your doctor deeper. 

[Squeaky moans and chittering]

Right there. You're doing such a good job taking your medicine. 

Now then I think that was an appropriate dose. 

Lets see how you're responding. 

[Satisfied chuckle]

Oh my, your face is such a mess patient. 

Was my medical syrup that tasty?

Ah ah ah [smacks with crop]

Say "Yes Doctor Inula"

[Pause waiting for response]

Very good. 

Hmmm now what's this hard thing here? 

Seems your illness has spread even here. 

[Handjob sounds]{latex crinkling}

It seems your humors are VERY out of balance down here. 

I'll just have to squeeze and stroke them back into the right alignment. 

So much toxicity in this cock of yours patient. 

Is the feeling of my gloved hand stroking and gently twisting your shaft nice? 

*pump.pump.pump.*

Getting thicker are we?

{Ara Ara} Dear Patient, your humors must be going wild then. 

Guess ill need to be more proactive in your treatment. 

[Exhales on listeners cock chitters softly then gently sucks as she strokes.Improv here have fun]

Mmmmm for so much illness here it tastes quite nice. 

Maybe I'll lick right...here. Under the head. 

[Licking and kissing popping the tip]

The way youre shivering and squirming against your restraints I think its safe to say the treatment is very effective. 

Guess its time to intensify your care. 

[Faster sloppier blowjob sounds. Improv here as long as you want. Have fun. Dirty talk and add chitters if you want]

Thats a good patient. Buck up into my mouth. 

Give me your humors. Let it all out. 

Go on. Your doctor gives you permission. You want to feel better dont you? 

[Sloppy deepthroating sounds. Improv and get the coom from your listeners.]

[Slow gulping then gasp hanging her tongue out.]

Good job patient. All of my special treatment made your humors all sweet and thick. 

Hmmmm however. 

I suppose I've failed as your doctor. 

Because now My humors are very out of alignment. 

[Playful laugh and bed creaking unties listener]

Here give me your hands baby. 

Ropes weren't to tight? 

[Affectionate kiss]

Good. Now i think thats enough doctor play. 

Now though I just want you to take this sexy cock of yours and fuck my bunny cunt. 

We've been waiting for this and we've already missed a day. 

This heat I'm going through is so much more intense than last time it took alot of my self control to not fuck you as you slept. 

So cmon sweety. 

[Bed creaks]

Im even putting my legs up how you like with my stockings on. 

Fucking stick that cock in me and breed your bunny!

[Slow exhale getting penetrated]

Oooooh nooooo baby. Please don't go slow. 

Dont tease me. I dont need a warmup. 

[Moans and squeaks and chittering getting fucked slow]{wet sounds optional}

God damn it. I told you to not tease- [covers her mouth to stifle a deep moan]

S-shutup! I cant help it. You make me feel good and the heat just makes me that much more sensitive. 

If you're gunna keep going slow then at least go deeper. 

[Happy deep moan and chittering]

Ohhhh fuck yes. Thats it. Give me all of you. 

Put my legs higher. 

Cmon baby. You dont need to hold back. 

Shove that cock in my fertile rabbit hole. 

[Faster more intense moans and squeaks picking up pace. Improv as you do.]{wet sounds optional}

There you go baby. 

Push it in me. 

Stretch me out. 

Make a mess of my pussy. 

Fuck me and breed me silly. 

Here ill hold my legs back. 

Now look at me. Im in heat. I want you to mark my insides!

So fucking get in there and BREED ME!

[Needy more intense moans getting pounded. Improv ladies you know your sounds. Beg and be all breed crazy]{wet sounds optional}

Yes! Yes! Do it! Fuck me. 

Push it in deep baby!

[Loud groan]

My womb kissed your cock. See how desperate I am?

Please sweety. Give me what I want. Please!

Yes. Fuck. Yes yes. I want it. I want it. Damn it. I NEED IT. Fuck ill say it as many times as you need me to. 

Fucking christ baby. I fucking NEED you to BREED ME!

Every pulse of your shaft against my folds and spurt of my hubbys potent seed marking my fertile bunny womb. 

Fill me up! Please! Pump full of your little bunnies!

Breed me and mark me as yours as you always do!

Cum in me!

[Orgasm time. Improv and have fun you know how you sound when you get your coom. Go to town begging and stuff]{wet sounds optional}

[Afterglow]

[Heavy breathing and panting]

No no no. Don't pull out. Push it more please. 

Mmmmmm so good. [Happy chittering and sighing]

Thanks for that honey. You felt so good. [Loving kisses]

I love how hard you throb when you wanna fill me up. 

[Soft chuckle]

Was it nice to breed your bunny doctor?

[Content sighs.] Just, stay in me. I like feeling you pulse and honestly you're not getting away anytime soon with how hard I'm clamping down on you. 

[Gentle kiss]

Yes. Yes I am a greedy bunny. Told you I wanted to be pumped full of your little wabbits. 

[Happy shreik]

HEY No biting the ears!

Stop baby!

[Giggles and playful banter fade out]

End of script.


End file.
